Lista
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Sasuke era un hombre con aficiones un poco extrañas, entre ellas, era un compulsivo creador de listas, para todo tenía una, y en la cual trabajaba con mayor empeño; era en una para hacer que la mujer de sus sueños terminara involucrada con él.
1. Chapter 1: Lista

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **One-shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lista.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Sasuke era un hombre con aficiones un poco extrañas, entre ellas, era un compulsivo creador de listas, para todo tenía una, y en la cual trabajaba con mayor empeño; era en una para hacer que la mujer de sus sueños terminara involucrada con él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **' _Como hacer que Sakura caiga rendida a mis pies.'_**

 _(1)_ _Deshacerme de su novio/esposo/peor es nada._

En realidad él no sabía qué clase de relación tenía Sakura con aquel hombre pelirrojo, pero si sabía que siempre iba a buscarla, cargaba su bolso y le sonreía como si fuera un ángel.

Y no, él no le agradaba.

Y tenía la ligera sospecha que aquel susodicho de cabellos rojos también sentía desagrado hacia él, así que el sentimiento era mutuo.

 _(2) Flores._

A las mujeres le gustan las flores, y él había observado cómo Yamanaka y ella se deleitaban creando coronas de rosas para luego usarlas en el cabello.

No es que la vigilara a cada momento, era simple coincidencia que él siempre estuviera en donde ella estaba.

 _(3) Chocolates._

Las mujeres aman el chocolate, o eso entendió él sobre la charla que Naruto tenía sobre los gustos de su novia.

 _(4) Hacer que notara su existencia._

Era estúpido, pero al parecer, Haruno Sakura en serio era un ratón de laboratorio que no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre él, una sola vez había logrado ''hablar'' profundamente con ella, y la mujer simplemente le prestó cinco segundos de atención para luego irse corriendo detrás de su rubia amiga.

Aquello no le molestó, más bien lo frustró. Porque tuvo el momento perfecto e ideal para poder hacer alarde y uso de su magnífico atractivo, y no solamente se le olvidó cómo se llamaba, también ignoró que él había tropezado con ella y le había tirado algunos papeles, que luego, penosamente luego de que ella los recogiera casi todos, él decidió ayudar.

 _(5) Secuestrarla._

No era su favorita, pero aquello lograría que ella estuviera con él más de una hora, aunque luego quizás terminara preso por privarla de su libertad.

Pero en la guerra y en el amor, todo era válido. O eso quería creer él.

 _(6) Besarla._

Aquella opción si era su favorita.

Nada más el contemplar aquella opción, lo hacía ponerse de mil maneras inexplicables, la deseaba, y por sobre todas las cosas deseaba meter su maldita lengua en la boca de ella.

Debía sacarlo, estaba frustrado desde varios meses y aquello no era gracioso, el celibato al cual estaba siendo sometido era horrible.

Y no era por presumir, pero sabía que si la besaba, aquello terminaría con resultados sexuales como alguna vez lo dijo Homero Simpson. Y él creía fielmente en aquel gordito de piel amarilla que lo hacía reír.

Se revolvió el cabello impacientemente mientras veía la lista.

 _(7) Que olvidará que trabajaban juntos y él era su jefe._

Aquello sí era lo más difícil y él lo sabía a la perfección, Sakura era muy correcta, demasiado correcta para su gusto, no lo miraba por más del tiempo que ella misma estipuló como necesario, no cruzaba muchas palabras con él, ella se ubicaba en su lugar y aquello a él lo exasperaba de gran manera.

Porque él la deseaba y, necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas; estar metido entre sus piernas.

 _(8) Un viaje de negocios que no será para nada de negocios._

¡Eso!

Aquello era la solución para sus problemas, o eso quería creer él. Pues en un viaje solamente estarían ellos dos, el pelirrojo no estorbaría, Ino no estaría, Naruto mucho que menos, ella debería vestir otras cosas diferentes a la falda negra que llevaba como uniforme, que para nada le molestaba, le encantaba y si fuera por él, le diría que se hiciera una igual de cada color.

Dejó caer su cabeza de lado mientras suspiraba, preparar aquello le costaría bastante, pero… Algo debía salir de aquel invento, y por todos los dioses que él deseaba que terminara de la forma que tenía en mente.

Él encima de ella, en una cama, completamente desnudos.

–Piensa Uchiha Sasuke. –Susurró al vacío mientras buscaba información en su ordenador. –Que farsa puedo vender como un viaje de negocios. –Meditó mientras veía los posibles destinos que visitaría.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–Haruno. ¿Estás disponible? –Preguntó el pelinegro casualmente. La mujer lo miró por un segundo antes de responder.

–Tengo un poco de tiempo. ¿Necesita algo Dr. Uchiha?

–No soy doctor, Sakura. –Le tuteó inconscientemente. La mujer carraspeó la garganta incomoda. – ¿Por qué haces eso?

–No creo que sea correcto que usted me esté tuteando. –Le dijo secamente. –Usted es mi jefe y es… –Él la interrumpió.

–Soy solamente dos años mayor que usted, señorita Sakura. –Dijo secamente. Sakura asintió. – No entiendo porque debo tutearte.

–Soy su secretaria, usted es mi jefe. –Le recordó. –Nuestra relación es meramente laboral. –Le sonrió amablemente.

–Si usted lo dice. –Suspiró. – Tengo un viaje que realizar el fin de semana. –Le notificó como quien no quiere la cosa. –Me gustaría que usted… –La mujer le interrumpió.

–No puedo este fin de semana. –Le dijo por lo bajo. –Tengo un compromiso el sábado en la noche y no puedo faltar. –Sasuke maldijo internamente.

–Es una cuestión de trabajo. –Le intentó manipular.

–Mi horario de trabajo es hasta el día viernes a las seis de la tarde. –Sonrió ella. –El fin de semana no tengo obligación alguna con usted. –Sasuke arqueó la ceja con incredulidad por el tono en que ella le había hablado, al parecer ella no fue consciente porque luego de un tiempo su cara se tornó tan roja que pudo hacer contraste con el color de su cabello. _–L-lo s-siento._ –Se disculpó con pena. –Es solo que el día sábado es el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor. –Sonrió apenada y… He faltado a todos sus cumpleaños, quisiera asistir a este por primera vez y… –Sasuke no necesitó más para dejarlo pasar. El viaje que él había planeado no era nada importante en comparación de aquello.

–¿Sería imprudente preguntar el porqué no había asistido a los cumpleaños de su hermano? –Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, Sakura se tensó visiblemente. –No es necesario sino… –Pero ella de igual forma respondió.

–Me acabo de enterar de su existencia. –Dijo secamente. –Eso es todo.

Sasuke comprendió que no debía hablar más sobre aquello y Sakura agradeció su silencio.

–¿El viernes en la noche tienes algún compromiso? –Sakura meditó por un segundo para luego negar. – ¿Podemos trabajar en las diapositivas para el caso de Hozuki?

–¿Por qué en la noche? –Preguntó con recelo.

–Tengo un compromiso el viernes, mañana y tarde. –Explicó sinceramente. –El negocio con Hozuki es el lunes, y como lo has dicho, tus obligaciones son solamente hasta el viernes, pero yo necesito ayuda.

 _–Supongo que no tengo porque oponerme._ –Susurró encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke suspiró frustrado mientras asentía. Definitivamente su lista se había ido a la mierda.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke observó por le rabillo del ojo en el momento exacto en el cual llegó el pelirrojo, éste, cómo si se hubiese dado cuenta de su escrutinio, también le dedicó una seca mirada mientras esperaba a la mujer de cabello rosado y ojos verdes.

Lo vio hablar algo con ella y luego lo observó con incredulidad avanzar hacía donde él estaba.

–¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? –Preguntó secamente.

–No sé de qué me hablas. –Se encogió de hombros.

–Cada vez que vengo por Sakura, nos quedas viendo fijamente, siempre me he dado cuenta, pero nunca he querido entender porque lo haces. –Explicó tranquilamente. –Sé que mi hermana es hermosa. – _Hermana._ ¡Ellos eran hermanos! – ¿Estás escuchándome o estoy malgastando mi saliva? –Le preguntó irritado. Sasuke negó con pena.

–Resumiendo. –Suspiró con fastidio. –Lo que quiero decir es lo siguiente. –Le dijo secamente. – Mi hermana está cerrada a la posibilidad de involucrarse con algún hombre. –Confesó. –No tengo por qué decir el motivo, ya que considero que es algo que ella debe decirlo, sin embargo me siento un poco responsable sobre ello y… –Confesó apenado. –Creo que la mejor forma en que puedo ayudarla es colaborando contigo. –Dijo secamente.

–¿Y cómo se supone que estás ayudando? –Preguntó con interés.

 _–Mi hermana tiene cierto interés por ti._ –Susurró entre dientes. Sasuke no logró entenderlo.

–No te escuché.

–Que Sakura tiene cierto interés por ti. –Mencionó con dificultad.

Sasuke lo miró con incredulidad y aquello exasperó de gran manera a Sasori.

–Ve, Uchiha. No me caes en absoluto. –Soltó en tono mordaz. –Y no soy de las personas que se consideran Cupido o algo por el estilo. –Mencionó entre dientes. –Pero me siento culpable. ¿Ok? Soy el resultado de un desliz hace veintiocho años, el anterior novio de Sakura también la engañó. ¿Entiendes? –Como Sasuke no le respondía, el pelirrojo se revolvió el cabello incómodo. –Soy el resultado del engaño en persona y cada día se lo recuerdo. –Soltó secamente. – Por lo cual, aunque me caigas mal e intente disfrazarlo, debo aceptar que mi hermana siente alguna extraña y maldita atracción por ti, la cual, no acepto. –Soltó en burla. –Pero considero y creo que, puedes ser el primer paso para que mi hermana se saque aquellos pensamientos.

–¿Y cómo sabes que no la voy a engañar? –Preguntó con una ceja enarcada. Sasori esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

–Quiero mucho a mi hermana, eso está de sobra decirlo, y… Puedo llegar a cometer cualquier cosa por ella. Si en eso está desaparecer a un tipo que me cae mal. Bienvenido sea. –Sonrió amablemente.

Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero la voz de Sakura lo interrumpió.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó curiosa.

–Absolutamente nada. –Le sonrió con total amabilidad. – Solo conocía a tu jefe y considero que nos llevamos bien. –Se paró al lado de Sasuke y palmeó su espalda con extremada fuerza. – ¿Lo ves? –Sonrió angelicalmente.

–Eso me llena de una gran alegría. –Acotó ella ajena al ambiente tenso que rodeaba a Sasori y Sasuke. – ¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó.

–Adelántate. –Le sugirió. –Tengo que hacer unas preguntas legales.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

…

– _Le gusta la comida Italiana. –Le mencionó secamente. –Solamente te lo digo, porque ella hablaba conmigo cuando sugeriste tu ''viaje de negocios''_ – _Mencionó sarcásticamente. – Invítala a cenar, le gustan esos lugares en donde hay música en vivo y se puede bailar._

– _¿Seguro que me odias? –Le preguntó Sasuke._

– _Sí. Pero a mi hermana la amo. Y me preocupo más por ella, que por tu futuro si la llegas a cagar. –Sonrió. –Además, en guerra avisada, no muere soldado._

…

Eran las seis y media cuando él le avisó que cenarían fuera, Sakura se sobresalto pero no se negó, aquello le agradó pues, con eso confirmó que Sasori le había dicho algo cierto. Hizo una reservación en el restaurante de un conocido de la familia, su comida era buena y sobre todo, el chef principal era italiano.

Estaban sentados en una parte central del lugar mientras esperaban el pedido, Sakura llevaba consigo un mini portátil y él quiso arrebatárselo. Pero ella se negó mientras terminaba de agregar algunas fuentes en los archivos que estaba editando.

–Nunca pensé que trabajarías en tu casa el sobre el caso Hozuki. –Le mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella lo ignoró. – ¿Me escuchas? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

–Solo me falta repasar algunos textos claves y tendrás el caso listo, Sasuke. –Le mencionó.

–¿Me llamaste Sasuke? –Le preguntó con una risita. Ella se ruborizó.

–Lo siento, yo… –Él la interrumpió.

–No pasa nada, Sakura. –La tuteó. – ¿No somos amigos?

–Somos jefe y empleada. –Le recordó.

–También podemos tener una buena relación fuera de… –Ella carraspeó.

–No me encuentro interesada.

Y comieron así, bajo el tenso silencio y la incomodidad, ella había pasado todo el rato probando cada bocado con extremada delicadeza. Él por su parte, se le quitó el hambre después del tercer bocado y no tenía ánimo alguno de seguir en aquel lugar.

Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de él en la mañana escribiendo nuevamente una lista, y por más que buscara una opción entre ellas, ninguna parecía apta.

 _._

 **'' _¿Cómo ganarme la confianza de Sakura?''_**

 _(1) Hablar sobre la vida._

 _Quizás aquello la haría hablar sobre su recién conocido hermano y el cómo aquello le había afectado._

 _(2) Hacer chistes._

 _No era su fuerte, pero quizás rompería el hielo._

 _(3) Proponerle una relación más allá del jefe-empleado._

 _No esperaba llevarse a Sakura a la cama aquella noche, con la charla que había tenido con Sasori aquella vez, comprendió que había pensado solamente en su propio interés y no se había preguntado como Sakura llevaba su vida o como tomaría aquello._

 _(4) ser atento y no ignorarla._

 _Sonaba mejor que querer lanzársele encima en la primera oportunidad, con eso se daría cuenta que ambos podían tener un lazo más allá de una pasión desbordante._

.

Miró con fastidio el lugar mientras el mesonero retiraba los platos y avisaba que traería un postre cortesía de la casa, no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse a Kakashi poniendo todo el empeño en aquello. Él era como un padre para Sasuke y comprendía que él, más que nadie, estaba emocionado por verlo sentado junto aquella mujer.

Kakashi es quién le dio consejos para acercarse a Sakura, todos en su momento fallaron, pero el hombre no se resignaba y seguía aconsejándole. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que su acompañante se movía y tarareaba la canción de fondo hasta que las señas del hombre antes mencionado lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

–¿Quieres bailar? –Le preguntó. Sakura se sobresaltó pero asintió gustosa. Sasuke se levantó y la tomó delicadamente de la mano.

La canción iba en su parte final, pero de igual forma ambos se otorgaron el privilegio de moverse al ritmo de esta.

Sasuke colocó sus manos, una en la parte baja de su cintura, y otra en la espalda, ella se aferró a él colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejando caer su cabeza levemente en el hombro de él.

 _Take off, take off_ _  
_ _Take off all your clothes_ _  
_ _Take off, take off_ _  
_ _Take off all your clothes_ _  
_ _Take off, take off_ _  
_ _Take off all of your clothes_

Se movieron lentamente mientras la música estaba en su momento culminante, ella se aferró aún más a él y Sasuke pensó que, aquella canción era un poco irónica viendo en la situación en la cual se encontraban. Pues aquella canción decía en pocas palabras lo que él deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo.

 _And a lust for life, and a lust for life_ _  
_ _And a lust for life, and a lust for life_ _  
_ _Keeps us alive, keeps us alive_ _  
_ _Keeps us alive, keeps us alive_ _  
_ _And a lust for life, and a lust for life_ _  
_ _And a lust for life, and a lust for life_ _  
_ _Keeps us alive, keeps us alive_ _  
_ _Keeps us alive, keeps us alive._

 _._

Ella se alejó de él repentinamente y aquello llamó su atención, la joven tenía algunas lágrimas visibles mientras se iba nuevamente para la mesa. Él la detuvo antes de que agarrara nuevamente sus cosas y se dispusiera a marcharse.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó él preocupado mientras le apartaba una lágrima con la mano. Ella se estremeció ante el solo tacto de su mano y Sasuke la alejó rápidamente por miedo a que ella quisiera huir de él. – ¿Sakura?

–Tú. –Le respondió ella. –Pasas tú y todo lo que provocas en mí. –Confesó.

–No entiendo. –Mencionó él. – No sé porque… –Ella lo detuvo.

–Eres tú y tus ganas de vivir. –Susurró con la voz rota. –Tu pasión por vivir. –Corrigió. – Eres demasiado para todo lo que tengo encima. –Y yo no sé si pueda con esto.

–¿Poder con qué? –Preguntó aunque ya supiera la respuesta. –Sakura. Mírame. –Le pidió.

–Yo… –Pero él no la dejó responder, con rapidez se adueñó de su boca. Ella al principio se sobresaltó por aquello pero la delicadeza con la que Sasuke la atacó, le hizo perder el miedo a sentir, el miedo a querer sentir aquella pasión que profesaba con aquella simple caricia. –Déjame a mí. –Susurró él cerca de sus labios. –Déjame ser yo quien te enseñe la pasión de la vida. –La vio fijamente mientras la tomaba de la mano. Ella caminó seguido de él y con eso el comprendió qué, no solamente ella debía aprender de la vida y la fuerza de esta.

Juntos tenían un camino que seguir.

Juntos podían aprender.

.

 _Porque somos los dueños de nuestro propio destino,_ _  
_ _somos los capitanes de nuestras almas._ _  
_ _No hay forma de que nos separemos,_ _  
_ _porque chico, somos de oro, somos de oro._ _  
_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _N/A: Este fic es regalo para mi beta:_ _ **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _Mamerta, te deseo un hermoso y lindo cumpleaños número. *No diré el número* x'D_

 _Te quiero muchísimo y lo sabes, espero este día fuera bueno en gran manera para vos, aunque estoy molesta porque no me puedes dar torta :'v_

 _xD_

 _Espero que te gustara, pensé que cumplías el 25 mamerta de mierda, había dejado esto a medias y bueno, tuve que volar en inspiración para poder tenerlo listo._

 _._

 _._

 _¡¿La historia fue de su agrado?!_

 _Si es así, no sean penosos y dejen su review._

 _Agradezco mucho el apoyo que dan a través de sus reviews y favoritos._

 _Muchas gracias también por leer._

 _ **Rosse.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2:Manual de supervivencia Uchiha

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lista.**_

 _ **2.**_

 _ **Manual de supervivencia Uchiha.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

'' _ **Manual de supervivencia Uchiha: ¿Cómo hacer que tu familia política te quiera?''**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día 1: Empieza por la suegra.**_

 _Una buena sonrisa, acéptale una taza de café._

 _Las buenas suegras siempre te darán café y, por más malo que sea; adóralo y dile que es la mejor._

 _Además… Si te ganas a la madre, tendrás su apoyo de por vida._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke maldijo internamente a todos sus enemigos, a su anterior vida y todo lo que le pasara por su mente en el preciso momento que se llevó aquella taza de café a la boca, porque sí, él amaba el café como nadie se podía imaginar; pero ese café.

Ese café que le había dado su actual novia, era la excepción.

Tragó grueso disimuladamente mientras veía a los miembros de aquella familia reír a carcajadas de algún comentario de Sasori. Quiso fulminarlo con la mirada en varias ocasiones, pero todas sus intenciones morían al ver a los ojos verdes de Sakura, y ella reprocharle.

« _Debes aprender a tolerar a mi hermano, él te quiere; a su manera pero lo hace._ »

Recordó aquel comentario mientras veía la taza de café en manos, el contenido estaba casi intacto mientras que en las otras, el líquido había desaparecido.

Trató de verlo mal por última vez antes de tragarse aquello. Cuando lo hizo y algunas pequeñas arcadas aparecieron, escuchó aquella risa y lo supo en ese preciso momento.

Sasori estaba detrás de aquel café con sal.

— ¿Algún problema, cuñado? — Preguntó tranquilamente mientras retiraba la taza y lo miraba con fingida preocupación.

—De alguna forma, creo que el café estaba un poco malo. — Un chillido de sorpresa y otro de miedo fue lo que escuchó por parte de las féminas. La madre de Sakura lo veía fulminantemente mientras que Sakura, bueno… Su expresión no la supo descifrar con claridad.

—Dices que el café estaba… ¿Malo? —Preguntó tranquilamente Tsunade, una mujer rubia de ojos marrones. — ¿Por qué? Claro, si se puede saber. —Preguntó con su mejor tono de tranquilidad.

Sasuke ignoró completamente la mirada de advertencia de Sakura y respondió.

—Tenía sal. — Mencionó tranquilamente. — Básicamente es el peor café que he tomado en mi vida.

La sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo por fin se terminó de esbozar.

Solo pasaron cinco segundos cuando el grito mortal de la rubia invadió aquella sala. Sasuke quedó tan pálido como las hojas que desechaba siempre en el trabajo.

Sakura lo lamentaba en silencio.

Y Sasori.

Sasori reía mientras planeaba nuevamente su ataque.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día 2: Mezclate con el padre.**_

 _Si_ _todo falla con la suegra._

 _¡Es normal!_

 _Todas las madres son muy celosas con sus hijas, y entre nos, son unas brujas._

 _Por lo cual, lo más sencillo es ganarse al padre._

 _Y estos son los pasos:_

 ** _1) Invítalos a casa._**

 _Ten en cuenta que debes tener todo ordenado y limpio, así ganas puntos que perdiste con la madre._

 _¡Toda suegra es buena ama de casa!_

 ** _2) Ofrece una parrilla familiar._**

 _¡Invita a tu familia!_

 _O no, quizás aún no; puedes hacer que se espanten con Itachi._

 _Mezclate con tu suegro y demuéstrale que tienen visiones iguales._

 _¡Que son hombres con visión de futuro!_

 **.**

 **.**

No sabía si se había ganado nuevamente a la madre de Sakura, pero por lo menos ya no fruncía el ceño cuando le veía.

Suspiró aliviado.

Miró por última vez a Sakura reír animadamente con Sasori y su madre, y supo que había llegado la hora.

 _¡Debía hacer que por lo menos el padre estuviera de su lado!_

Se acercó con todo lo necesario para la parrilla, la carne y el pollo debidamente condimentado, y una bandeja de algunos productos que le habían recomendado por internet en una famosa página de comida.

 _Agradecía aquel comentario anónimo._

—Entonces… ¿Qué le parece el candidato Namikaze para la presidencia? — Preguntó curiosamente mientras ponía las presas de carne en la parrilla.

De antemano sabía que el padre de Sakura se llevaba muy bien con Namikaze.

Había escuchado a Sasori algunas veces hablar sobre el _apoyo_ de Dan, para la candidatura del rubio.

Para su suerte, él era amigo de Naruto; y el rubio le había dicho algunos puntos clave sobre la candidatura de su progenitor.

—¿Namikaze? —Preguntó confundido el hombre. — ¿Hablas del rubio con cara de idiota? — Mencionó aquello con un tono de repudio y disgusto.

Sasuke enmudeció mientras dejaba caer alcohol en el fuego.

Fueron solo segundos cuando el fuego creció y todo lo que había en la parrilla se convertía en cenizas.

Sintió los pasos acelerados de las mujeres y las escuchó preguntar que pasaba.

Y sobre todo, escuchó aquella maldita risa.

Sasori reía nuevamente.

Y Sasuke, Sasuke maldecía internamente una vez más.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día 3:**_ _**Si los dos pasos anteriores fallaron.**_

 _ **¡Entonces ve por la hermana!**_

 _Y si por desgracia de la vida, no hay una segunda mujer._

 _Entonces trata de simpatizar con el demonio._

 _Sí, con su hermano._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Llevaba media hora viendo aquella película acompañado de Sakura, y quizás, solo quizás todo marcharía bien si en lugar de estar abrazando un cojín; estuviera abrazando a su novia.

Porque sí, era un hecho que a Sakura la estaban abrazando, pero no, no era él. Sino aquel maldito pelirrojo que de vez en cuando se burlaba de su desdichada presencia en aquella sala.

—¿Sasuke-kun? — Escuchó la voz de su novia. — ¿Te dormiste?

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con curiosidad mientras trataba de verle.

—Estás muy callado.

« _Estoy intentando aguantar las ganas de lanzarme en contra de tu hermano._ »Pensó.

—La película es aburrida. —Mencionó sin darse cuenta lo que aquel comentario ocasionaría.

Porque después de decir aquello, fue que recordó que aquella era la segunda parte de una película que Sakura había esperado ver por dos años.

Los reclamos y las quejas no tardaron en aparecer mientras que Sasori veía tranquilamente su teléfono.

Pero una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

Quizás en aquello no estaba involucrado, pero igual lo disfrutaba.

Sakura se marchó de la sala y solamente pasaron cinco minutos cuando él habló nuevamente.

—Si me odias tanto. ¿Por qué me ayudaste con tu hermana?

—La respuesta está en tu corazón, Uchiha. –Rió levantándose del sofá. — No es que te odie, solamente me es divertido fastidiarte y ver cómo te lías unas vainas grandes.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió. — ¿Qué te hice?

Sasori rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—No eres especial Uchiha, todos los que alguna vez pretendieron a Sakura, también le hice todo esto; es parte de la iniciación.

—¿Iniciación? —Preguntó Sasuke confundido.

—Si puedes conmigo, entonces podrás con Ino.

—¿Ino? ¿Quién es Ino?

Sasori rió.

—Eso lo descubrirás algún día.

—Eres un buen hermano después de todo. —Dijo Sasuke mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasori asintió.

—Igual me caes mal. –Lo miró fijamente. — Y hoy no dormirás con Sakura. —Sonrió triunfal. —Pero yo sí.

 _Y aquí es la parte en la que Sasuke nuevamente maldice a todos sus enemigos y principalmente a Sasori, y una desconocida Ino._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin (?)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Sí, lo sé, esto ya había terminado y por ningún lado se veía una continuación._

 _Pero…_

 _Luego de un_ _ **semi-hiatus.**_ _*Aún sigo en él* Vino a mi mente una idea para joder a Sasuki._

 _La verdad es que… No soy yo, si no le tiro a Sasuki. (?)_

 _Quería hacer algo de humor, no sé si salió bien, pero lo intenté._

.

.

.

 _Básicamente todo este capítulo nace de mis ganas de joder a Sasuke con Sasori, y falta Ino, así que no descarto una tercera parte, que no sé cuándo será, pero igual la quiero hacer._

 _El primero, fue un regalo para mi antigua beta-reader:_ _ **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_ _Fue por su cumpleaños._

 _Y ya pasó… (?)_

 _ **PD:** Igual me sigues cayendo bien, pero bueno, ke se ace parse._

 ** _*La madrean con diccionarios ninja*_**

 _ **.**_

 _Este capítulo es porque quise darle una continuación a esto._

 _Porque después de que lo escribí, pensé que quedaba bien aquí y porque…_

 _Tenía flojera de hacer un **summary** , la verdad._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Si les gustó, si les causo risa, si quieren tomatearme._

 _Son bienvenidos a dejar su review._

 _Últimamente he recibido hasta amenazas de muerte xDDD_

 _Así que bueno, no importa._

 _Ya no me duele._

 _Así que…_

 _ **¡¿Reviews?!**_

 _ **¡Los reviews alegran al autor!**_

 _Más a mí, porque acabo de vencer un bloqueo SSJ Dios con rayitos rosa gais. *Aclaro, no estoy atacando o denigrando a los gays, por si acaso, es que siempre termino metida en quilombos*_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
No saben cuánto se los agradezco._

 _Gracias por el apoyo que me dieron algunas personas en momentos que mi vida se estaba yendo derecho para la verga._

 _Gracias también por ser parte de la familia que me lee._

 _Me arrepiento mucho de haber dicho que borraría todo y me iría._

 _Por este mundo conocí gente maravillosa, gente bella, amigos inolvidables, tuve un par de tragedias también **JAJAJAJA** , pero no quita lo bonito._

 _ **¡Gracias por ser parte de mi familia en fanfiction!**_

 _Esto se lee más como despedida que agradecimiento, pero…_

 _Bueno… Ustedes saben que no es así._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Un cordial saludo de su ficker._

 ** _Rosse Valderrey._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Agréguenme a mi cuenta en facebook: **Rosse Schäfer.**_

 ** _Si quieren, claro._**

 _Encontraran homosexualidades, fangirleo intenso, homosexualidades, dilemas, reflexiones, mensajitos de amor y odio, gente buena onda y otras que no, paraíso y destrucción._

 ** _¡SANGRE Y MUERTE!_**

 _Okno, pero_ ** _ci. (?)_**

 _También pueden dar like en mi página: **''Rosse Valderrey – Fanfiction.''**_

 _Emm :vvvv_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _No sé que más decir, disculpen, es la emoción._

 _Por fin escribí algo luego de un largo tiempo._

 _Digo largo, aunque actualice recientemente._

 _Pero… Es que eso estaba escrito desde hace algunos días, esto es lo primero que sale después de un largo tiempo y es bello._

 _Porque siento que aún tengo la chispita de ficker._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _PD: Recen por mí en Octubre._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Chao, si no le paro, puedo llegar a los 10k en palabrería sin sentido._

 _._

 _._

 _Agradecimientos a mí, por el capítulo y edición._

 _Si tiene algún error, sepan perdonar. JAJAJAJA._

 _*La tomatean x 2*_

 _*La madrean*_

 _*La hacen huir del fandom*_

 _*cierra todo y se olvida de esto*_

 _No sé, fue mi periodo de inactividad en la cuenta de Rosse._

 _No saben cuanto sufrí, ahuevo ya de nuevo me voy hablando demás._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chao, gracias por leer x2_

 _¡Buenas noches!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ROSSE._**

 ** _NO._**

 ** _ESTÁ._**

 ** _MUERTA._**

 ** _DJFIUSDFIUDGUDGF ;-;_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
